Friends Forever
by KT-Beth
Summary: This is just the friendship of our trio after Howgarts. They share a flat and are really close. If you like h/h you WANT TO READ!!!!
1. Ron's Date

Friends Forever  
  
Chapter 1 Together Forever  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the couch watching WWWW: Wizards, and Witches Worldwide. In the kitchen directly behind them, Hermione was trying, once again, and failing miserably at making a Muggle cake. Harry turned to Hermione, " Mione', hand me a slice of that goop," he said laughing. " Haha," she said sarcastically. Ron's eyes where glued to the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch Game. She ran over to Harry and jumped on his lap, throwing her feet on Ron and putting her arm around Harry's neck. " What do you want?" Ron asked almost meanly. " Oh, Ron, I'm hurt," she said mockingly. Ron pulled his eyes away. " Sorry Hermione. But, really, what do you want?" " Well, I think we should do something today," she said smiling. " Hermione, we're just friends I don't-" " Not that!" she yelled laughing. " Good, Lavender would be angry. " All we ever hear, is Lavender this and Lavender that!" Harry interrupted. " Anyway, she would totally pick me over you Ron," Harry said sarcastically. " Nun huh," said Ron now off the couch. Hermione was stifling laughs. Harry had been sarcastic and Ron took it seriously. " Keep telling yourself that," Harry said laughing and sitting next to Hermione. " Back to the subject we started on," Hermione said hoping the confused Ron would calm down. " We should go to Diagon Alley, or-" " No can do Hermione. Lavender and I have a date," Ron said looking pleased with himself. " Bravo! Ron finally got a date," Harry said tickling Hermione's feet. " Stop it Harry!" she managed. " I don't think I want to," Harry said laughing himself. Hermione was twisting around and twitching. " Harry!" she chortled. Ron shook his head. " Please?" Hermione said begging for mercy. " Nope!" Harry smiled. " Harry James Potter!" she said laughing very hard. " Oh all right," Harry said reluctantly. " Thank you," Hermione said heaving a sigh. There was a knock at the door, it sounded urgent. Ron was in the bathroom getting ready. Harry and Hermione were lounging on the couch. They looked at each other. " I'm not getting it," they both said. There were a couple more knocks before an exasperated Ron came out of the bathroom and opened the door to reveal Lavender there. Ron turned to Harry and Hermione. " Don't get off your lazy bums or anything," he said a little annoyed. " If you insist," Harry said smiling and he conjured he and Hermione some lemonade drinks.  
  
A/N Well.? What do you think? Read my others and keep up with this one please review and thanx for reading!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Couch and Snuggling

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, not even the rights on Harry and Hermione's relationship, which WILL happen.  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting very close. It was a little chilly and they were cold. Both of them were too lazy to get up and turn up the heat. They were currently watching " Meet Me in St. Louis," because both were a sucker for romance.  
  
" Get a clue Esther! John loves you too!" Hermione yelled at the screen. Harry laughed. " Some people are just oblivious to love!" she said. Hermione snuggled closer to Harry, " I know!" " But Ron found love," Hermione said. " Why can't I find love?" Harry asked. Hermione stared up at him, " I did not know who were such a romantic Harry," she said smiling. Harry looked at her, " I love love!" he said. " Maybe you should work on your wording," Hermione laughed. " Maybe. What about you Mione?" Harry asked. " What about me?" she questioned. " Don't you ever just want to fall in love? To be able to kiss someone you know you never want to leave? To look at someone and thank God you met them? To sit snuggled so close anyone would know you were a couple?" Harry asked. They both thought about the last comment and moved quickly away from each other. But then they both realized they were cold. " Well, it is just us and we are cold, it's not as if-" Hermione started. " You're right," Harry said and neither gave another thought, they moved back into their comfortable embrace.  
  
A little later, well, 8:00 pm at night which is 8 hours later.  
  
Hermione was lying asleep, with her head on Harry's lap and Harry was watching the last bit of their last old movie, Oklahoma. His eyes were drooping and from somewhere (the hall) he heard the stroke of eight pm. He thought it was odd the Ron was not home yet but thought nothing of it because at that very moment Hermione turned over and got closer and Harry shut his eyes drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N Do you like it? I thought it was cute! Keep reading and review! My other stories are h/h! 


	3. Soup

Friends Forever  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up at the same time to a very loud thud. Ron had slammed the carving knife on the island very hard in order to wake them. He was laughing. They both woke to find themselves in a compromising position. Hermione and Harry were laying, very close. They turned quickly to Ron to see if he had noticed. He had of course and was laughing from the kitchen. Harry and Hermione lazily got up and walked over to him. " Well, well, well," Ron said smiling as he cut up a carrot. " Why were you home late last night?" Harry inquired desperately trying to change the subject. " Never mind about my night, obviously you two had a night," Ron said still smiling. " Oh come off it, we just laid around, fell asleep together on the couch, and watched old love stories," Hermione said casually. Then she and Harry stopped, thinking about this. " Are you sure you didn't-" " Ron!" the both yelled. Ron laughed, " Oh get over, think about it, you two don't date, you spend every waking moment together, and you practically laid on each other last night when you slept. There is obviously some physical attraction!" Ron voiced. Harry and Hermione were quiet for a moment. " Well! Gosh Ron what do you want me to do? Kiss Hermione?" Harry said desperately. Ron thought a moment, " All right." Harry was taken aback. But he did not want to stand down from a dare. He walked swiftly over to Hermione and kissed her, very passionately. They kissed for a very long time. A very long time. " Gosh get a room! I am trying to make soup!" Ron griped.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End!!  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys rock and read my other stories. REVIEW! 


End file.
